Nunca me dejas sola, porque nunca abandonas mi mente
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Estoy al borde de la muerte, es posible que no tenga salvación. Y ella no abandona mi mente. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella siempre en los buenos y malos momentos esta, porque es la dueña de mi mente y la ama de mi corazón.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece... Ni Ange, ni Hilda ni Cross Ange ni sus personajes ni su historia (ya quisiera ¬¬)

Me di cuenta de que fui la priemra autora en escribir en español en este Fandom Fuck Yeah!

Saludos a VillKiss Kuroi Tenshi.

Disfruten...

* * *

Las sensaciones que me provoca son diferentes. Nunca son iguales. Pero todas forman algo en común "Un amor profundo"

Puede que seamos tan iguales como opuestos. Y puede que nunca nos pongamos totalmente de acuerdo en algo pero... Es lo más importante para mí.

El destino es caprichoso y la vida juguetona nunca sabes lo que pasara y así tuvieras un pantalla que te dijera que pasara en 1 día al segundo siguiente cambiaría. ¿Porque? Porque el futuro no está escrito y cambia continuamente dependiendo de tus decisiones. Y yo soy el mejor ejemplo de ello.

Yo soy Ange. Anteriormente mi nombre era Angelise, y aún hay 2 personas que se dirigen a mí por ese antiguo nombre.

Yo era la princesa y heredera al trono del Imperio Misurugi en un mundo utópico donde no habían guerras y todo el mundo obtenía lo que quería gracias a una energía llamada Mana. Pero no todos la poseían. Había "seres" llamados norma pero que al igual que nosotros eran humanos de carne y hueso que sentían como nosotros. Y el despreciarlas fue mi peor error.

Todas eran mujeres y en algún momento asumí que yo nunca te tendría contacto con algunas resulto que como todas esas mujeres, yo era una Norma.

"Vive Angelise... Lucha y sobrevive" fueron las últimas palabras de mi madre que murió protegiéndome ante un disparo lanzado hacia mí. Y aunque esa pérdida no la superare jamás, conocí a las chicas que serían mis únicas amigas y compañeras en este mundo podrido. Y también al amor de mi vida. La primera impresión de ambas no fue la mejor.

Para Hilda yo era una princesa defectuosa malcriada que despreciaba a su propia raza. Y para mi ella era una Norma engreída y despreciable que no tenía derecho a vivir. Aunque ahora es todo lo contrario.

Yo maté a su maestra, aquella que a pesar de haber sido un tipo de amante puesta a la fuerza fue como si madre durante el tiempo que llevaban ahí. Y ella me saboteo mucho durante el tiempo en el que no nos soportábamos e incluso jurábamos odiarnos. Y gracias a ello conocí a "mi caballero de armadura plateada" sin saber que ya tenía a mi caballera de armadura dorada.

El chico llamado Tusk fue un gran apoyo y me salvo la vida varias veces. Pero Hilda es mi vida entera, si algo le pasase ya estaría muerta en vida. Decir el momento exacto de cuando la comencé a querer o me enamore de ella lo veo casi imposible. Pero creo que todo comenzó cuando escapamos juntas del Arsenal.

Mi antigua sirvienta, Momoka, me había ido a buscar a pesar de que yo era Norma y que ella usaba mana. Momoka me prometió eterna fidelidad, como la antigua princesa Angelise y como la ahora guerrera Ange. Ella es una de las personas que aún me llaman Angelise, al igual que mi hermana menor Sylvia.

De hecho Sylvia fue la razón por la que escape junto a Momoka y Hilda. Aunque claro con fines distintos. Hilda quería volver con su verdadera madre y yo junto a Momoka queríamos recatar a Sylvia de mi hermano menor Julio pero en realidad no necesitaba rescate pues solo quería atraparme, humillarme y matarme como la peor de las escorias y casi lo logra de no ser por Tusk.

En un instante me alegre de que me salvara pero al siguiente mi mente se dirigió a Hilda. Su madre tal vez le haya recibido o le haya rechazado. Y en caso de que lo segundo fuera lo que paso... ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Le estarían maltratando como a mí? ¡Ja! Claro que no, la pelirroja no se dejaría fácilmente. En camino de regreso en Arsenal mi mente estaba sumergida en Hilda y solo en Hilda, por eso no preste atención a las insinuaciones de Momoka ni a los cumplidos de Tusk.

Al despertar grande fue mi sorpresa de encontrar a Hilda a un lado mío en aquella Prisión dentro de esa gran Prisión caza-dragones.

Verla golpeada desencadenó una ira increíble hacia quienes la golpearon, pero lo disimule con mis bromas y burlas de mal gusto y me calmo un poco el saber que no se fueron con las manos limpias, de seguro probaron los puños de la ojos violeta. Confinadas durante un mes realmente disfrute su compañía. Ahí hice la primera promesa sincera en un mundo lleno de mentiras. Destruir el mundo y crear uno nuevo junto a ella. Solo para nosotras dos. Aunque claro no fue eso lo que dije.

"Construiré un nuevo mundo donde nadie me juzgue ni me desprecie" dije firme levantándome de mi asiento.

"Un nuevo mundo... eso suena bien" dijo con una sonrisa con mis ojos borgoña fijo en sus orbes lavanda.

"Hagámoslo juntas entonces" dije apretando mi puño "Crearemos un mundo nuevo juntas" Nos sonreímos y ese fue nuestro primer momento de complicidad.

Se diría que en ese confinamiento nos hicimos una especie de amigas, pero para mí se convirtió en alguien especial. Pero ese momento maravilloso donde sólo éramos ella y yo termino, como todo en esta vida. Aparecieron dragones junto a una especie de Para-Mail más avanzado y poderoso que los que poseíamos.

Me enfrente con la que parecía ser la líder donde descubrí que la canción que mi madre me enseño para que guíe mi camino era un arma demasiado poderosa. Pero esa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules me confundió demasiado, mas con esas visiones donde parecía que en vidas pasadas nos conocimos, pero que aparte fuimos amantes en cada una de ellas. Y después de eso se fue.

"Que la verdad te ilumine con un aura" fueron las últimas palabras antes de irse junto a los dragones.

"¿La verdad?" Repetí mientras Hilda, Saria y las demás chicas se dirigían al Arsenal.

Y apenas regreso La Paz Julio se encargó de destruirla. Ordenó destruir el Arsenal junto a las chicas, entre ellas Hilda y eso me enfureció a un nivel jamás visto. Tanto que incluso Villkiss se vio afectado, su color plateado fue sustituido por uno rojo y fuimos rodeados por una barrera que me impulso a ir directo contra Julio y acabar con su vida. Pero no lo hice. Alguien me detuvo. Un baboso metro-sexual con aires de grandeza que me daría bastantes problemas más adelante.

Gracias a él termine en otra dimensión, la dimensión de los dragones y doy gracias a Aura que Vivian y Tusk hayan venido conmigo o si no juro que me volvía loca. Todo el tiempo mi mente estaba en HildaLandia de nuevo. Sus orbes amatistas y sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban en mi mente y lo que hubiera dado por poder hablarle o verla escuchar su voz y sentir su mirada en mí, de esa forma indescifrable y que tanto me gustaba. Cuando regrese juro que si no cree un nuevo océano con la baba que casi sale al ver a Hilda de nuevo es porque me mato su forma de comprobar si Tusk era hombre.

"Cielos, ni siquiera una llamada" reclamó la dueña de mi mente mientras me duchaba.

"De verdad que lo intente" un día más y me volvería loca sin oír su voz de nuevo

"Has subido un poco de peso"

"¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?" Pregunte preocupada de que ya no me viera lo suficientemente bella para ella más que por el hecho de que viera mi cuerpo desnudo con una mano en mis caderas y otra en mi vientre.

Subió sus manos a mis pechos donde sostuve un gemido en mi garganta.

"De aquí" "Hi-Hilda"

"Bienvenida a casa, Ange" beso mi hombro y marcho y por primera vez en mi vida tuve que recurrir a la masturbación, pensando en ella.

Irme casi de inmediato no estaba en mis planes pero estaba demasiado confundida ante la verdad y le insistí a Tusk llevarla con nosotros pero se negó rotundamente por una razón que no comprendo. Pero le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado.

Fui capturada por Embryo apenas salí y me metió en un trance del cual salí gracias al amor que Tusk me tenía y el que yo tenía por Hilda. Saria me dejó escapar y junto a Momoka escapamos, nos encontramos con Tusk mas adelante peleando contra el tipo ese que se cree Dios. Momoka fue controlada por el gracias a que posee el Mana y asesinada por el mismo. Segundos después Tusk me ato a su nave para cometer suicidio con una bomba contra alguien que es semi-inmortal.

La nave se dirigió al lugar en donde nos conocimos y salvo mi vida por 2 veces seguidas. Encontré su diario y realmente me hizo sentirme una mierda de persona. Tome mi pistola e intente suicidarme pero recordé como Tusk, Momoka y mis padres se sacrificaron por mí. Pero lo que me dio una cachetada realmente fuerte fue imaginarme a Hilda llorando y maldiciéndome mientras posiblemente se quedaba con las ganas de golpearme.

Entonces seguí llorando más fuerte de como tanta gente se sacrificó por mí y yo aquí llorando sin hacer nada. Miraba el mar y el atardecer cuando Tusk apareció detrás de mí dándome un abrazo. Rompió más mi fragmentado ser y me entregue al llena de dolor, tristeza, miedo, y un amor callado seguramente no correspondido.

A la mañana siguiente grande fue mi sorpresa encontrar a Momoka viva igual. El balazo de Embryo fue detenido por una sartén y el auto y la caída al precipicio fue amortiguado por Mana, aunque ahora ya no puede usarlo.

"Decime que te molesta" dije a Hilda pellizcándole las mejillas mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Ambas habíamos salido de la habitación de Jill en la Aurora, la nueva nave de las normas sobrevivientes.

"No es nada" dijo dándome la espalda.

"Hilda..."

"Si te lo digo me dejaras de querer" fue lo único que dijo tratando de avanzar pero le detuve del brazo inmediatamente.

Volteo a verme con los ojos llorosos.

"He encontrado a mi príncipe, o mejor dicho princesa. Ange, vos sos mi príncipe azul" dijo ya con lágrimas y una sonrisa rota mientras se refregaba los ojos "Pero mejor olvídalo es una tontería, ya tenes a un hombre, quiero decir, a Tusk a tu lado" su cara en ese instante me destrozo el alma "Ademas es raro entre mujeres ¿no?"

No aguante más, estábamos en guerra y posiblemente el mudo se acabase mañana. Le di la vuelta, le empuje contra la pared y le bese. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos me correspondió.

"Nadie ha dicho que sea raro" dije al separarme y me sonrio, limpie sus lágrimas y tome su mano.

"No quiero que te vayas"

"Tengo que hacerlo" dije

"No quiero dejarte sola" dijo apretando el agarre.

"No lo harás, _nunca me dejas sola porque nunca abandonas en mi mente_" me vio sorprendida "No sé cuándo comenzó, solo se, que ya te estoy amando" Nos besamos otra vez y me fui.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Tusk pero verlo tan ilusionado y feliz ante la inminente guerra rompió mi voluntad. Aun no comprendo cómo acabe entregándole mis bragas pero el que dijera "están calientes y mo..." me hizo salir corriendo. Pero tome una decisión:

Una vez que todo acabase le aclararía las cosas a Tusk. Pero pobre e ingenua niña, ese momento no llegara y el vivirá engañado.

Embryo me capturó de nuevo me torturo y aunque Hilda y Salako llegaron a rescatarme ya era tarde, logre acabar con el verdadero cuerpo de Embryo pero el acabo con mi vida.

Ahora me encuentro cubierta en sangre y Hilda me mantiene en sus brazos mirándome con dolor. Con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en mi tome su mano y le di un pequeño beso.

"Te amo Hilda" dije lo suficientemente audible para todos

"Baka no digas eso, suena a una despedida" es una despedida amor mío.

"Perdón que tonta soy" reí y comencé a escupir sangre "Pero solo quería que lo supieras. Sos la dueña de mi mente y la ama de mi corazón" probé sus labios y de ahí todo se volvió negro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. "¡Ange!" Una chica exclamo mi nombre con emoción en su voz

"¿Hilda?" Pregunte al reconocerla.

"¡De verdad estas viva!" Ya veo eso ¿pero cómo? Como leyendo mi mente señaló al gran dragón blanco encima mío. La razón de todo. Aura.

"Tienes mi eterna gratitud Angelise Misurugi" se oyó la profunda voz del dragón.

"No" dije parándome con dificultad pero siendo sostenida por el amor de mi vida "Yo soy Ange" dije y el dragón junto a Salako junto a toda su raza partieron a su dimensión.

Tome la mano de la pelirroja a mi lado, nos miramos y sonreímos para después mirar al cielo apretando nuestra unión.

"Ange..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Porque Tusk tenía tus bragas?" Pregunto.

"Es una historia larga"

"Tengo tiempo" reí ligeramente.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo Norma engreída"

"Calla princesa defectuosa" y ambas reimos una vez más, y asi seguiríamos el resto de nuestros días.


End file.
